


Going Greek

by dollylux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Barebacking, Bottom Chris Evans, Broritos, Chris Hemsworth has a filthy fucking mouth on him, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay For You, Graphic Description, Hole Obsession, M/M, Overuse of the word "bro", Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Fingering, Rough Sex, Tit Spanking, Top Chris Hemsworth, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hemsworth and Evans are frat brothers who decide that it's high time Hemsworth gets his dick in Evans' ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Greek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> This is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written. So basically: it's filthy. Like, for real. Don't come cryin' to me when you decide it's too much. I warned you!
> 
> Just a note: sororities/frats have such a thing as big/little sisters/brothers, where one is more or less a mentor and the other a mentee. "Big" and "little" are nicknames for these people, though they're mostly used by girls in sororities and not by dudes in frats. But these dudes are hella gay for each other, so who cares.
> 
> Leslie, this is all your fault.
> 
> (Un-betaed, just btw.)

“Honey, I’m home!”

Chris slams the door closed behind him and throws his keys on the table next to it. He tugs his shorts up a little even though they just slide back down low around his waist, revealing a strip of white waistband on red briefs. He toes his shoes off and saunters into the livingroom, following the sound of the game playing on the flatscreen TV. 

Even though he was a little wary at first, joining a fraternity was the best decision he could have made in college. He has a family away from the one he misses so much, he has somebody to talk to pretty much any hour of the day, and the parties are fucking legendary. 

He rounds the corner into the livingroom and is surprised to only see one head over the back of the couch, a blonde one. He smiles.

“Hey, big. How’s it goin’, bro?” Chris grabs a beer out of the cooler by the couch before he sinks down on it next to Hemsworth, flashing him a bright grin while he twists off the lid on his bottle. His smile immediately melts into concern when he sees the look on Hemsworth’s face: red-eyed, pale-faced heartbreak. Chris turns to him, setting his beer down blindly on the coffee table. 

“Bro, what’s--”

“Don’t worry about it, mate,” Hemsworth interrupts, drained exhaustion laced through every word. “Just, ah. Just broke up with Lea today. Just a rough, a rough day, man.”

“Chris,” Evans says softly, reaching out to clamp a hand down on Hemsworth’s big shoulder, fingers digging in hard to knead the tight, thick muscle. “Man, I’m so sorry. What happened?”

“She met some other fuckin’ guy, I guess. Some guy who’s better than me apparently. Going to be a doctor or some shit. Never realized how much that stuff meant to her, but. Guess I know now, don’t I?” Hemsworth reaches for the lukewarm beer tucked between his sprawled legs, lifting it in a salute before taking a long drink.

“Bro, don’t say that. Shit, man, that’s not even fuckin’ true. He can’t be better than you. There’s no guy out there better than you. Or smarter than you. Don’t even fuckin’ say that.” He massages deeper, moving up the side of Hemsworth’s tense neck until he sighs, relaxing into Chris’s grip, the empty bottle going to the end table next to the other three already there.

“You’re just sayin’ that because you’re my little.” Hemsworth sniffles, legit sniffles, but he hides it under a wet cough while he ducks his head to hide it all from Chris. 

“I’m sayin’ it because it’s _true_. And hey listen, _fuck_ that girl, bro. If she don’t see how amazing you are, she doesn’t deserve you. You hear me? No matter how great her tits are.”

Hemsworth actually smiles for that, reaching into the cooler to grab another beer, passing it to Chris for him to open it because that’s what they’ve always done; part of being Hemsworth’s little brother here in the fraternity. He takes care of his big brother.

“Her tits’ll never be as pretty as yours, Chrissy,” Hemsworth sighs, reaching over to close a hand around one of Chris’s pecs and squeeze just like it’s a juicy tit. 

“Jesus, Hemsworth,” Chris grits out, exhaling a laugh that sounds a little breathless as he punches Hemsworth in the arm. “Should hafta buy me dinner first, bro.”

“Dunno, mate. I think that maybe it’s just part of my privileges of being your big brother.” Hemsworth settles into the corner of the couch a little deeper, sprawled out and taking up half of it, his knee knocking against Chris’s.

Chris snorts, tossing a smirk over at his big while Hemsworth’s hand slides over Chris’s arm, squeezing at his bicep absently.

“What, getting to feel me up over my shirt like I’m your high school prom date?”

“Yeah, maybe. Though if I was smart, I’d get you to suck my dick while I played with your tits.” Hemsworth is smiling but he’s not laughing, and when their eyes meet, Hemsworth raises his eyebrows in a casual challenge: _now what’ve you got to say, little bro?_

“What did I tell you, bro?” Evans leans his head back, his eyes mostly hidden under the bill of his worn Red Sox hat, and he makes a show of licking his lips so slow that Hemsworth has no choice but to look at them. “You _are_ smart. The smartest.”

Hemsworth’s smile is fatal as he turns more toward Chris, one of his big hands coming up behind Chris’s head to cup the back of it over the baseball cap.

“I’m the smartest, hm?”

Chris lets his eyes fall closed, lips parted a little, and maybe he’s already thought about this, imagined a scenario way too similar to this to let this moment just pass him by.

“Yep,” he agrees, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth to release it, fatter and redder than before. 

“So, does that mean I should talk you into sucking my dick?” Hemsworth’s voice is so close now, is low and like the low rumble of a growl right next to Chris’s ear. “Get my little to take care of my big dick?”

“Who says you’ll have to talk me into it?” Chris cracks an eye open and glances over at Hemsworth, watching the way he’s got a hand between his legs and is kneading at his cock; the outline of it dramatic and unbelievably thick and making Chris’s asshole throb in curious want.

Hemsworth reaches for his hand then, pulling it over and settling it right over his cock, letting Chris feel the hot pulse of it. He can’t help but move then, turning to face Hemsworth while he slowly closes his fingers around the meat of him, watching the pleasure slide over Hemsworth’s fucking sexy face.

“You wanna see it? Hmm?” Hemsworth pushes a hand down over Chris’s to deepen the pressure, powerful hips lifting up to grind against Chris’s palm. Chris nods, his hand sliding up, thumb slipping over the brass button on Hemsworth’s jeans before he knocks Chris’s hand away, pushing on his chest to make him sit back.

Chris frowns at him, his hat knocked to one side on his head, tongue sliding out to wet his hungry mouth.

“Wh--”

“Take your shirt off, bro. Let me see those fucking tits of yours. Fucking gorgeous, man. Love to watch you run on the treadmill. Goddamn.” Hemsworth reaches for the bottom of Chris’s shirt and Chris just lets him, his hat getting knocked off his head as Hemsworth tugs the shirt off, leaving him bare-chested and flushed down to his navel.

“Shit, yeah.” Both of Hemsworth’s hands come up to cup Chris’s pecs, squeezing and kneading like Chris is a fucking girl, thumbs and forefingers closing around his nipples to twist and pluck at them hard. Chris catches a whine in his throat, his eyes fluttering closed as he pushes his chest out helplessly. “Oh, you like your titties played with? Yeah? Get your fuckin’ mouth on my cock and I’ll make ‘em raw for ya.”

Chris all but falls forward, breathless and starving and practically ripping Hemsworth’s jeans open, just barely getting them unzipped before one of Chris’s massive hands is closing around the back of his head and hauling him forward, smashing Chris’s face against the stiff line of cock tenting up the front of his blue briefs. Chris moans, opening his mouth and running it all over the length of his dick through soft cotton, sucking and drooling all over it while Hemsworth grinds up hard against his face.

“You ever sucked cock before?”

Chris’s face flushes, his eyes falling closed as he shakes his head no, his hands coming up to help; one sliding into Hemsworth’s pants to rub at his heavy balls through his underwear and the other tugging down the waist to get at the leaking, spongy-soft cockhead peeking out there.

“Good,” Hemsworth murmurs, sliding a thumb down to tug his underwear down and freeing his cock, letting the staggering weight and length of it bob in front of Chris’s face. He opens his mouth, lets his tongue lap around the crown, at his fluttering slit that is dribbling out more slick. “Gonna fuck your throat and ruin it for any other asshole that thinks he can use it.”

Chris gasps right before he closes his swollen mouth around the head of that dick, a shiver dragging up his spine when he starts to lick and suck at it, already falling into a rhythm while Hemsworth growls and purrs over him.

“ _Yeah_ , bro. Fuckin’ eat that dick up, you desperate little bitch. God, that sexy little mouth of yours, Evans. That fuckin’ pink girl mouth beggin’ to be fucked.” Hemsworth plunges more of the thick length of his cock into Chris’s mouth, over his tongue and punching at the back of his throat, making him gag, making him press his hips down against the couch and grind there hungrily.

Hemsworth’s hands move down Chris’s chest as promised, closing in on his chest again, thick fingers pulling at his nipples like he’s milking him. Chris whines, one of his socked feet slipping on the hardwood floor as he tries to press up closer, to get more; more cock, more pain, more white-hot pleasure that rushes straight to his asshole instead of his dick, that makes him arch his back and push his ass up like a fucking bitch in heat. 

“Gonna spank those titties, mate. You better tell me when to stop because I’m not gonna do it on my own.” It’s the only warning he gets before both hands come down in stinging, brutal slaps against his chest, not stopping or pausing after the first one, just coming one right after the other after the other, the hardest part landing right on his nipples, spanking them painfully raw but Chris just keeps bobbing on Hemsworth’s dick, tonguing the fat vein on the underside desperately, like if he does it good enough, if he sucks it like a good boy, maybe Hemsworth’ll stop. 

Or maybe he’ll never, ever stop.

The thirteenth slap makes him cry out, dick falling from his mouth and slapping back against Hemsworth’s still clothed stomach. Chris buries his face there while he endures a few more slaps, his nipples burning hot and almost numb when Hemsworth finally stops, when he rubs the heat in and massages Chris’s stiff nipples.

“Ohmygod,” Chris breathes against Hemsworth’s stomach, tugging up on his shirt so he can lick at his six-pack, tongue catching on the trimmed hair of Hemsworth’s pubes. Hemsworth humps his hips up lazily, letting the slobbered-on length of his dick rub at Chris’s cheek, his jaw.

There’s the sound of a car door outside, the distant rumble of voices. Some of their other brothers are home. Chris freezes, trying to sit up but Hemsworth holds him down, a strong hand clamping over the back of his burning neck.

“You have two options,” he says casually, like they’re not about to get caught being super, super fucking gay. “You can zip me back up and we can sit here and drink our beers with Mackie and Grillo, or we can go upstairs to my room and we can see how much of my dick we can fit in your ass after I pop your cherry.”

Chris closes his eyes for just a second, his bottom lip catching on Hemsworth’s happy trail as he presses a reverent kiss there.

“Th-That one.”

Voices right outside the door, keys rattling.

“Go on,” Hemsworth whispers, letting Chris sit up and slipping his hat back onto his head as he does. “Strip down and get on my bed on all fours. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Chris nods, standing up and taking off like a shot up the stairs just as the door opens. He ducks into Hemsworth’s room and looks at himself in the mirror while he strips the rest of his clothes off: khaki shorts and socks and American Apparel briefs, admiring the work Hemsworth has already done on him. His chest is a worrying splash of deep red and bright pink, layers upon layers of handprints right over his ch--his tits, his nipples standing up sore and eager for more in the middle of it all. His dick is fuck-hard and dripping all over Hemsworth’s floor, his mouth pussy-pink and swelled up from sucking cock.

He was sucking somebody’s _cock_.

He meets his own eyes in the mirror, searching them for a long moment before finally shrugging. 

If he’s ever been gay for anybody, it’s definitely his big brother, Hemsworth.

He hears heavy footsteps on the stairs, and he hurries over to the bed and slides on it, bracing himself up on his knees and his elbows, his thighs spread wide so his asshole is on display like it’s on auction.

The door opens, and his eyes fall closed again, goosebumps flying over his body because he can fucking _feel_ Hemsworth’s eyes on him.

“Look at you, bro.” Hemsworth sounds truly awed, reverent even while he strips down, dropping his clothes on top of the pile of Chris’s on the floor. “Got your ass up for me like I’m payin’ you.”

Chris doesn’t say anything back, doesn’t know what to say because it’s true. He just squirms, letting a whine slip out as he wags his ass at Hemsworth, letting it bounce a little and hoping it’s as sexy when he does it as it is when girls do it for him.

“Yeah, little, work that ass. Show it off for me.” 

Chris hears the drawer on Hemsworth’s nightstand sliding open as he continues to shake his ass for his big brother, his asscheeks jiggling and slapping lightly against each other while he moves, his balls and cock swaying heavy. It’s humiliating, probably ridiculous-looking, but Hemsworth is breathing heavy behind him, is climbing right up onto the bed and settling down behind Chris to watch his ass from up close.

He stops moving when he feels the slimy trickle of lube run down his crack, sliding down to coat his balls before Hemsworth runs his fingers through it, gathering it up and massaging at Chris’s asshole with three demanding fingers.

“Take a deep breath,” Hemsworth instructs, and Chris, being a good little brother, obeys. Two thick fingers force their way into him without pause, tucking in until Hemsworth’s knuckles are rubbing the outside of his hole. 

Chris takes just enough of a breath to sob, grabbing for a pillow and burying his face into it so the sounds don’t echo through the thin walls in their old frat house. He holds stock-still while Hemsworth fucks into him, massaging and pushing at his insides like he’s made of clay and his guts just need to be re-shaped by Hemsworth’s impatient hand. There’s more lube all of a sudden, getting gulped up by his asshole and oozing down his balls and the underside of his dick.

Hemsworth wedges a third finger inside of him and spreads them apart, driving every drop of breath straight from Chris’s lungs as he starts to fuck him firmly with them.

“You expect me to believe you’re a virgin? There’s no way you’ve never had a dick up here. You probably got fucked before you came home, didn’t you?” Hemsworth jiggles his fingers inside of Chris rough and painfully fast, making some of the lube drip out of him, and it feels so weird. All of it feels so fucking weird. So goddamn good.

He’s never been aware of his asshole before, never understood what it was like to be touched like this until this moment, and now he doesn’t know how he’s going to go back to normal, how he’s gonna go to school and play Frisbee and fuck chicks after this when all he wants for the rest of his life is to feel like this: like a whore, like his asshole is inside out, like he’s got all the room inside of him in the world for whatever Hemsworth wants to shove up there.

Four fingers and Hemsworth is digging out his insides now, pulling down hard to stretch him open, yanking on his rim so hard that he can’t breathe, can’t let go of his deathgrip on the pillow, can’t stop straining back for more, more, _more_.

Hemsworth tucks all four fingers in and _pulls_ on them, putting direct pressure right on Chris’s prostate, and he sobs so hard it hurts his chest, his legs spreading further, knees slipping on the mattress until he’s practically prone against the bed, trying to grind back on that hand, to keep those fingers where they are.

“Oh, I found it, bro. Fuckin’ sexy watchin’ you trying to make me keep fuckin’ it. Wish I could get my fucking mouth inside of you and suck on it. Watch you go fuckin’ crazy while I suck on your prostate.”

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ ,” Chris whimpers, the thought, the fucking mental image of that combined with the unbelievable pressure on his prostate is almost enough to make him shoot off against Chris’s bed. Hemsworth yanks his fingers out then, leaving Chris feeling completely bereft and empty, his hole grasping at nothing, desperately trying to close back and to find something to close around.

There’s the cap of the lube nudging at his ass and then pushing inside of him, and before he can even react, Hemsworth is squeezing a massive amount of lube into his hole, practically filling him up with it and then everything is happening at once: Hemsworth’s massive body is crowding down around his, dripping sweat all over his back, his groaning, snarling mouth opening around the meat of Chris’s shoulder, teeth sinking in, breaking skin as that baseball bat-sized cock plunges right into Chris’s guts, forcing out so much lube and making it gush out of his asshole, splashing onto Hemsworth’s twitching lower belly and sliding syrup-thick down the backs of Chris’s thighs.

He’s shaking so hard he’s afraid he’s going to faint, he’s so stuffed full and so thickened with cock inside that he feels permanently altered. Those giant hands are closing on his narrow waist, thumbs digging in hard just above his ass, pushing so that Chris lifts his ass even more, presented for fucking. 

“I was wrong,” Hemsworth husks, sounding as wrecked as Chris’s hole feels already, “this was definitely a virgin ass. Don’t know how you’re gonna sit down tomorrow, bro.”

“Make sure I don’t sit down for a week,” comes Chris’s reply, shivery and muffled by the pillow.

“You’re gonna regret sayin’ that to me, little.” Hemsworth’s hands dig in even harder, fingers pressing into Chris’s hipbones, promising to leave one hell of a bruise in the very distinct form of handprints, and then he’s hauling Chris back and popping his hips forward, making sure he’s as buried inside of Chris’s ass as he can get before he lets go and starts fucking him.

It’s a sensation Chris hadn’t ever really thought about before, nothing he could ever have anticipated or could ever explain to anybody who’s never felt it, never been turned out on exactly _this cock_. It’s the most painful thing he’s ever felt, it’s the most vulnerable he’s ever been, and it’s the filthiest thing imaginable. Hemsworth is fucking him like he’s a girl, using his ass like it’s what Chris was built for, like this is the only thing he’s here to do.

“Turn over. Wanna see your face while you take dick. I bet it’s fuckin’ hot.” 

Chris barely has time to react before he’s being flipped over, back bouncing on the mattress and all that heavy bulk is back, but this time Hemsworth is settling between his legs, dragging him open with his thick arms under Chris’s knees, spreading his ass and exposing his hole even more. Hemsworth nudges at him with his dick, letting the wet, soft head of it pulse right against his twitching asshole.

He hadn’t even asked Hemsworth to put on a fucking condom.

“Ready?” Hemsworth is watching him under a fall of blonde hair, hands braced on the mattress on either side of Chris’s head, sweat dripping down on Chris’s face. “You want more?”

“Fuck yeah, man,” Chris breathes, his eyes trained on Hemsworth’s, not even blinking as they search each other’s eyes. “Put it in me.”

Hemsworth pushes the head in and fucks Chris with it, shallow and steady, keeping him open around the flare at the widest part before pulling out again, reaching down to plunge four fingers up inside of him, making Chris groan, eyes squeezing shut as he pants up at the ceiling.

“Hear that, bro? Sounds like a sloppy pussy. You hear it?” Hemsworth is fingering him hard now, pounding his hole with most of his massive hand, keeping him open, blown-out, the sound of it runny and soaking wet and deliciously filthy. “Looks like one, too. Like a slutty, banged-up cunt. Like you’ve been lettin’ the brothers run a train on you. But it’s just me, isn’t it? Just my big dick that’s got you all gaped out.”

Chris’s face is burning, his chest heaving while he grinds down against that hand, trying get more of it inside of him, to feel the almost unbearable pinch of it while he sits on the curve just above Hemsworth’s thumb.

Hemsworth forces his cock in alongside his hand, and Chris can’t move, can’t breathe, can only stare unseeing at the ceiling while that hand moves inside of him, while Hemsworth’s dick slops in and out of him against his own fingers inside of Chris’s ass.

“G-Gonna come,” he whispers, his dick twitching hard against his stomach, his taint tingling where Hemsworth’s thumb is rubbing at it, balls drawn up tight against his body. “Gonna fuckin’ come, bro.”

“Come all over my dick, you desperate little hole. Gonna force my thumb in the second you do. Gonna make sure you’re grippin’ my wrist while you come, you fuckin’ easy slut.” And it’s just the threat of it, the hint of it, of Hemsworth’s thumb skirting along the stretched out rim of his asshole that has him blowing his wad all over his stomach, coming in painful spurts all over himself while Hemsworth pulls his hand out, letting Chris’s legs go and reaching up to gather his wrists up and holding them down against the mattress so he can drop all of his weight down on Chris, burying him in the mattress so he can fuck him with brutal efficiency, wringing the orgasm right out of Chris’s boneless body.

“God, look at those titties bounce, man. Bounce like a girl’s when you’re getting fucked. So fuckin’ sexy, bro.” Hemsworth doesn’t let up with his thrusts, just keeps packing cock into Chris’s wrecked hole, but he’s curling down to lick out Chris’s armpits, swirling his tongue around in the hair there on each one before he starts to suck at his nipples, at his jiggling tits while the bed squeaks and squeals ominously.

“Pound my hole, Hems,” Chris begs, mindless and sprawled out like he’s been shot, his dick twitching and painfully sensitive against his stomach but his ass is still hungry, still pulling greedily at Hemsworth’s cock. “Own that pussy, big brother.”

“Fuckin’ this hole out, bro. God, yeah, keep pushin’ out like that. Keep pushin’ out on my dick.” He pulls out suddenly, lifts up so he can stare down at Chris’s swollen hole that keeps mouthing at the head of his dick, seeking it out again. “Looks like I put my whole fist in there. Fuckin’ turned this pussy _out_.”

“Mmm.” Chris’s eyes roll back in his head and slip closed again when Hemsworth buries it in again and starts to pound him again, his thighs tightening around Hemsworth’s hips, drawing him in deeper, as deep as he can have him. “Feel so good in me, man. Feel so goddamn nice. So fuckin’ heavy inside of me.”

“You gonna bitch if I shoot my load up in here? You gonna yell at me for tryin’ to knock you up?” Hemsworth is shaking on top of him, his mouth sliding all over Chris’s chin, his jaw, his neck, kissing and licking and biting while his hips slam into Chris almost cruelly, hipbones bruising hard against Chris’s. 

Chris shakes his head hard immediately, his dick twitching again, desperately trying to get hard again just from hearing those fucking words come out of Hemsworth’s mouth.

“Knock me up,” he whispers. “Breed that ass, bro.”

“Gonna fuckin’ put it in your belly, sweetheart. Wanna swell you up with my fuckin’ come, you sexy thing, Jesus _fuck_ , Chris--”

“Gimme that load. Put it so deep, I can taste it.” Their mouths are ghost now for the first time, and he slides his tongue out to lick up under Hemsworth’s bottom lip, along his gums before Hemsworth is licking into his mouth, kissing him ravenously while he starts to come, fucking him so hard that Chris cries out into his mouth, the bed jarring across the floor, the old metal frame pounding against the wall.

Heat floods Chris’s insides, flares up hot and thick and possessive inside of him, and his hole is clutching up around him, wringing Hemsworth out. They’re kissing in earnest now, like it’s the most amazing discovery ever, and Hemsworth just keeps pushing into him, slow and nearly sated now, his hole making embarrassing, open, slurping sounds every time Hemsworth pulls out enough for the crown of his cockhead to catch on Chris’s swollen rim.

“You’re drippin’ all over my bed. Too fucked out to hold my load in.” Hemsworth is grinning against Chris’s panting mouth when he finally pulls out completely, leaving Chris gaping and pouring out lube and come in a runny mess all over the blanket. He whimpers when Hemsworth sinks back into him again and seats himself there, settling down almost unbearably heavy and burning up on top of him.

Chris smiles tiredly into Hemsworth’s now-adoring kisses, hissing when Hemsworth digs in even deeper, pressing right into his throbbing, painfully sensitive prostate. 

“Oh, baby. Mmm, you’re so delicious.” A dirty flick of tongue against Chris’s. “Think I might have to keep you, bro.”

Chris runs his foot up the back of Hemsworth’s thigh and settles against his ass, keeping him locked in where he is, keeping that dick throbbing in his guts. He sighs blissfully.

“See, bro? Told you you were smart.”


End file.
